macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Balloons
Since 1985, the balloons in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade have come in two varieties. The first and more widely known is the full-size balloon class, primarily consisting of licensed pop-culture characters; each of these is handled by 90 people on average. The second (and newer of the two) is the novelty balloon class, consisting of smaller balloons which range widely in size and are handled by between one and thirty people (some shaped like human heads that fit on the actual heads of the handlers). Since 2005, a third balloon class, the "Blue Sky Gallery," transforms the works of contemporary artists into full-size balloons. Other balloon-based spinoffs include balloonicles, trycaloons, balloonheads and falloons. Replacing the live animals that had been used in early Macy's Parades, balloons were introduced to the event in 1927 by Tony Sarg, a marionette maker from London who had moved to New York City to perform with his puppets on the street. Originally built by the Akron, Ohio-based Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company, then by Kemp Balloons, since 1984, balloons have been built by Sioux Falls, South Dakota-based Raven Industries' "Aerostar" division. In 1990, Macy's collaborated with Bigger than Life to produce the Bart Simpson balloon. This would mark the only time since 1984 that Macy's collaborated with another company to produce a giant character balloon. The following is a list of balloons that have, over the years, been featured in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, sorted by their first year in the lineup. 1920s introductions 1928 * Fish * Tiger * Hummingbird * Early Bird * Blue Elephant 1929 * Horse with Rider * The Katzenjammers * The Turk * The Herr-Inspektor * Turkey * Dragon 1930s introductions 1932 * Felix the Cat Macy's has officially stated that Felix, the first character balloon in the parade, was introduced in 1927. * Mama, Papa and Baby 1934 * Mickey Mouse A second balloon of Mickey appeared in 1972, and two additional versions were made in the 2000s, one portraying him as a bandleader and the other depicting him as a sailor. by Walt Disney Productions * Pluto by Walt Disney Productions * Horace by Walt Disney Productions * Eddie Cantor 1935 * The Marx Brothers * Donald Duck A second balloon of Donald was introduced in 1962. by Walt Disney Productions 1936 * Nantucket Sea Monster Longest balloon to ever appear in parade 1937 * Christmas Stocking 1938 * Ferdinand the Bull * Uncle Sam 1939 * The Tin Man * Pinocchio * Santa Claus 1940s introductions 1940 * Hippo * Superman Superman's balloon was redesigned into the "Football Player" balloon in 1941. Superman later returned with a new balloon in 1966, then a third balloon of the character - one of the largest to ever appear in the parade- was used in the 1980s. by Detective Comics, Inc. 1941 * Hugo the Football Hero 1945 * Triple-Scoop Ice Cream Cone * Bobo the Hobo * The Man on the Flying Trapeze * Teddy Bear * Giant Pumpkin 1946 * Ice Cream Cone * Baseball Player * Panda Bear * Pilgrim Father * Candy Cane 1947 * Pirate * Howdy Doody * Police Officer * The Goofy Gnome 1948 * Fireman * Crocodile * Monkey on the Flying Trapeze 1949 * The Dachshund * Toy Soldier 1950s introductions 1951 * Lucky Pup * Mighty Mouse * Flying Fish 1952 * Spaceman 1956 * Observer 1957 * Popeye by King Features 1960s introductions 1960 * Happy Dragon The original Happy Dragon is the longest-lasting balloon ever to appear in the parade, with twenty-four appearances by Macy's 1961 * Bullwinkle J. Moose A second version of Bullwinkle's balloon, pairing him with his friend/sidekick Rocky, was used in the mid- and late 1990s. by General Mills 1962 * Donald Duck (2nd version) by Walt Disney Productions 1963 * Sinclair Oil Dinosaur by Sinclair Oil * Elsie the Cow by the Borden Dairy Company 1964 * Linus the Lionhearted by Post Cereals 1965 * Underdog by Total TeleVision 1966 * Superman (2nd version) by National Periodical Publications * Smokey Bear by the United States Forest Service 1968 * Aviator Snoopy Snoopy has had more variants made than any other character, with seven in total. He first appeared as an aviator, then became an astronaut in 1969 to promote the Apollo 11 space program. In the 1980s, two versions of Snoopy were made: an "Ice Skating" version and a "Winter" version, the latter of which paired him with his buddy Woodstock. A fifth version was launched in 1999 to herald in the new millennium; this was given a minor alteration in 2001 to honor the parade's 75th anniversary. In 2007, a sixth Snoopy balloon was made, based on his "Flying Ace" alter ego. The most recent Snoopy balloon, again pairing him with Woodstock, was introduced in 2013. by United Media 1969 * Astronaut Snoopy by United Media 1970s introductions 1971 * Smile by Harvey Ball * Mickey Mouse (2nd version) by Walt Disney Productions 1975 * Weeble by Playskool 1977 * Kermit the Frog After the original was retired, a second balloon of the character was launched in the 2000s. by Henson Associates 1980s introductions 1980 * Superman (3rd version) by DC Comics 1982 * Olive Oyl by King Features Syndicate * Woody Woodpecker Widest balloon in parade history by Walter Lantz Productions 1983 * Yogi Bear by Hanna-Barbera Productions 1984 * Garfield by Paws, Inc. * Raggedy Ann by I.D.T. Character Licensing 1985 * Betty Boop by King Features Syndicate 1986 * Humpty Dumpty by Macy's * Olive Oyl with Swee'Pea by King Features Syndicate * Baby Shamu by SeaWorld 1987 * Spider-Man by Marvel Comics * Ronald McDonald Ronald has appeared in four versions since he was introduced to the parade. In his first, he was holding balloons; in his second, he was normal; in his third, he was wearing a scarf and ice skates, and in his fourth, he was wearing a tuxedo version of his usual costume. by McDonald's * Snuggle Bear by The Lever Bros. Company * Snoopy on Skates (3rd version) by United Media 1988 * Big Bird by Children's Television Workshop * Quik Bunny by Nestle USA Beverage Division * The Pink Panther by MGM * Snoopy and Woodstock (4th version) by United Media 1989 * Bugs Bunny by Warner Bros. 1990s introductions 1990 * Clifford the Big Red Dog by Scholastic * Bart Simpson by Fox Incorporated. 1991 * Babar by Nelvana 1992 * Santa Goofy by The Walt Disney Company 1993 * Beethoven by Universal Pictures * Sonic the Hedgehog A second balloon of the character was made in 2011, based on a redesign introduced after the original balloon was retired. by Sega of America * [[Rex the Dinosaur|Rex from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story]]'' by Universal Pictures * Izzy by The Atlanta Committee for the Olympic Games 1994 * Barney the Dinosaur by The Lyons Group * The Cat in the Hat by Random House Children's Publishing 1995 * Dudley the Dragon by PBS * SkyDancer by Abrams Gentile Entertainment * Eben Bear by Macy's 1996 * Rocky and Bullwinkle (2nd version) by Universal Studios Consumer Products * Peter Rabbit by Fredrick Ward & Co. 1997 * Arthur by Little Brown Children's Publishing Company * Rugrats by Nickelodeon * Bumpé by ScandiPlay * Miss Petula Pig by Macy's 1998 * Babe by Universal Studios Consumer Products * Wild Thing by Bell Atlantic * "[[Dexter's Laboratory|Dexter from ''Dexter's Laboratory]]" by Cartoon Network 1999 * Millennium Snoopy (5th version) by United Features Syndicate * Honey Nut Cheerios Bee by General Mills * Blue from Blue's Clues by Nickelodeon 2000s introductions 2000 * Bandleader Mickey by The Walt Disney Company * Jeeves by ask.com * Ronald McDonald (2nd version) by McDonald's * Dragon Tales' Cassie by Sony Pictures Family Entertainment 2001 * Curious George by Universal Pictures * Pikachu Three balloons have been made for the parade, one showing Pikachu flying, another with him chasing a PokeBall, and a third with him holding a Pikachu snowman by The Pokémon Company * Jimmy Neutron by Nickelodeon * Cheesasaurus Rex by Kraft Macaroni & Cheese * Big Bird (2nd version) by Sesame Workshop 2002 * Charlie Brown & The Elusive Football by United Feature Syndicate * Little Bill by Nickelodeon * Mr. Monopoly by Parker Bros. * Kermit the Frog by The Jim Henson Company 2003 * Strike Up the Band Barney by HiT Entertainment * Super Grover by Sesame Workshop * Garfield (2nd version) by Paws, Inc. 2004 * Chicken Little by Walt Disney Pictures * Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays by M&M's Chocolate Candy * SpongeBob SquarePants by Nickelodeon 2005 * Scooby-Doo by Warner Bros. Consumer Products * Dora the Explorer by Nickelodeon * Healthy Mr. Potato Head by The United States Potato Board * [[JoJo's Circus|JoJo from JoJo's Circus]] by Disney Channel 2006 * 80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon * Snoopy as the Flying Ace (6th version) by United Features Syndicate * Pikachu with PokéBall (2nd version) by The Pokémon Company International 2007 * Abby Cadabby by Sesame Workshop * "Super Cute" Hello Kitty by Sanrio * Shrek by DreamWorks Animation 2008 * Smurf by Sony Pictures Animation * Buzz Lightyear by Disney/Pixar * Horton the Elephant by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 2009 * Spider-Man (2nd version) by Marvel Entertainment * Ronald McDonald (3rd version) by McDonald's * Sailor Mickey Mouse (4th version) by Disney Cruise Line * Pillsbury Doughboy by Pillsbury 2010s introductions 2010 * Diary of a Wimpy Kid by Abrams Children's Publishing * [[Po from Kung Fu Panda|Po from Kung Fu Panda]]'' by DreamWorks Animation'' 2011 * Julius by Paul Frank * "Sonic the Hedgehog" (2nd version) by SEGA of America 2012 * Papa Smurf by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment * The Elf on the Shelf * Hello Kitty (2nd version) by Sanrio 2013 * Snoopy & Woodstock by Peanuts Worldwide * SpongeBob SquarePants by Nickelodeon * How To Train Your Dragon's Toothless by DreamWorks Animation * The Wizard of Oz Hot Air Balloon by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment * Adventure Time with Finn & Jake by Cartoon Network 2014 * Thomas the Tank Engine by Mattel, Inc. * Paddington Bear Originally appeared as a falloon in the 1990's by The Copyrights Group * Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger by Saban * Skylanders' Eruptor by Activision * Pikachu (3rd version) by The Pokemon Company International * Pillsbury Doughboy (2nd version) by Pillsbury 2015 * Ice Age's Scrat & His Acorn by 20th Century Fox * Angry Birds' Red by Rovio Entertainment * Ronald McDonald (4th version) by McDonald's * Sinclair's DINO (2nd version) by Sinclair Oil 2016 * Charlie Brown (2nd version) by Peanuts Worldwide * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2nd version) by Abrams * Trolls by DreamWorks Animation * Felix the cat (2nd version) by Dreamworks Animation 2017 * Olaf by Walt Disney Animation Studios * [[Jett from Super Wings|Jett from Super Wings]] by Alpha Group * Chase from PAW Patrol by Spin Master LTD * Dr. Suess' The Grinch by Illumination Animation 2018 * Goku by Funimation 2019 * Astronaut Snoopy (8th version) by NASA & Peanuts Worldwide * Smokey Bear (2nd version) by United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service * Spongebob SquarePants (3rd Version) by Nickelodeon * Green Eggs and Ham by Netflix Novelty Balloons Below, you will find all of the Novelty Balloons that have appeared in the Parade, dating back to their introduction in 1985. Blue Sky Gallery entries * "Humpty Dumpty" by Tom Otterness (2005-2006) * "Rabbit" by Jeff Koons (2007) * "Figure with Heart" by Keith Haring (2008) * "Kaikai and Kiki" by Takashi Murakami (2010) * "B" by Tim Burton (2011) * "Companion" by KAWS (2012) * "Little Cloud" by FriendsWithYou (2018) * ”Love Flies Up to the Sky” by Yayoi Kusama (2019) See also * Falloon - Float-based balloons. * Balloonicle - Self-powered balloon vehicles. Notes Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Parade Features